Let Yourself Go
by Koinu-san
Summary: It was pure crazy. Nothing good could come of this! Not only was it dangerous, but it had to take a group of people with nothing to lose to pull it off taking down Japan's deadly underground tycoon, Naraku. Good thing Kagome and Souta had two crazy friends, two half brothers that were filthy rich and one genius kid to help.


**Let Yourself Go**

**A/N:** A new story. Something my muse wouldn't allow me to forget. So I hope you enjoy. It's a AU one. I am especially liking the idea of Kagome having Souta as a twin. Even Sesshomaru and InuYasha being human instead of demons. The idea for this plot was taken from several movies and combined into one. It'll make for interesting stuff. This is fanfiction! Things need to be kept fresh! Right? Well on with the story. So….yeah. 8D

**P.S:** _Misguided Angel_ has not been abandoned for those that read it. It's just being revised at the moment. As of right now, this story will be the current story since I'm trying to refresh MA. Currently, a chapter two for LYG is half written while I work on my other one.

**Playlist:**

_ Lose Yourself_ by Eminiem

_How we roll _by Don Omar ft. J-Doe, Reek da Villian & Busta Rhymes

* * *

**Date:** August 10, 2014, Friday.

**Place: **Police Station.

**Time:** 11:23 pm

**Interrogation Room 1**

"Kagome Higuarshi. Pretty name for a pretty girl. Want to tell me what you were doing with these guys here?"

A manila folder was slid across the metal table towards her cuffed hands. Azure hues glanced down at it, reaching up to open the folder. Inside were several glossy pictures of the group she had helped. Gods know she wanted to grin at the sight. The black and white photos showed her with Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango. Of course her brother was there to in separate pictures. There had to be about five or six pictures of them, all doing different things.

Slowly she had shut the folder and glanced up, eyes wide, unblinking, playing off the fact that she was shocked they were caught.

" Helping them. "

"Helping them?"

"Mhm!"

"So you had a hand in killing off Naraku?"

"Who?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"

Flinching back, Kagome had squinted her eyes, lips pursing a bit in thought. " I don't know who Naraku is. We just helped them repair cars. No questions asked."

* * *

**Interrogation Room 2**

" Sango Sentoki. Want to tell me what happened?" The female cop had asked while settling back in her seat.

Leaning forward, elbows on the table, Sango glanced curiously at the blonde. "Tell you about what?"

"You know what."

"I do?"

The blonde nodded.

" What did your group do with Naraku?" Slipping a black and white photo of Naraku towards Sango, she took it into her hand and looked down at it. Chocolate orbs blinked a few times, taking in the sight of the man. With a flick of her fingers she tossed it aside.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why would we have anything to do with him?" She jerked her chin towards the picture.

Slapping her hand on it, the blonde cop stood from her seat, glaring down at the brunette.

" I don't know. Could be that he had a hand in the death of your little brother! Maybe you wanted revenge for it? So you didn't have a choice buy to lure him out! Was that your plan! _TELL ME_!"

* * *

**Interrogation Room 3**

" My you have the most lovely color eyes I have ever seen! You must be a fallen angel!" Miroku had all but gushed towards the pretty brunette. She blushed before clearing her throat.

"Do you want to give me an explaination of what you were doing on the night of September 21, 2014?"

"Why yes! I was actually in the middle of texting my girl friend Sango. "

" Uh huh, and what did you text her exactly?"

Leaning back into his own seat, Miroku turned her gaze towards the ceiling, thinking back on the text message he had sent his beloved Sango. Shifting his attention back to the cop, he gave her a cheeky grin. " A gentleman never tells. Those text messages were meant for her eyes only."

The cop blushed a bit more, and cleared her throat. "Does she know how much of a flirt you are?"

"I don't see how that is relevant to the situation, but yes. I get smacked by her on a daily basis for it."

" Aside from those text messages you sent to your girlfriend, what else did you do that night?"

" Quite a few things actually. All pretty personal really. "

" Any proof?"

"Those text messages. You can probably pull the records up if you want, but I'm pretty sure you know how to do your job. "

Manicured fingers rubbed her temples. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Interrogation Room 4**

"InuYasha Tashio. Heir to Tashio Corp. Son to Touga Tashio. Why would someone with money help people liiikkkeee-" Pulling out photos from a folder, the male cop that was in the interrogation room with InuYasha tossed onto the table pictures of his friends and brother. "Them? Obviously for someone like you they are below the social standard."

Gritting his teeth, he huffed at the cop. "You don't judge friends based on money." With a grunt, he tugged on the chains that were connected to the table, the metal cuffs biting into his wrists.

"Oh don't I know it. My question is do you? Don't you think that someone with no money has more to lose then someone who does? Your daddy can come here now if he wanted to and bail you out, along with your brother. Files won't even be charged if you tell me WHY YOU HELPED THEM. "

The bulky figure circled the table, glaring down at InuYasha. "For all you know they are probably spilling their guts, turning the table on you. Framing you. Trying to get you to do their time."

Of course, InuYasha knew that was a lie. His friends wouldn't do that to him. The cop was just trying to get him to confess anything. Well he wasn't going to break. "If you don't fess up pretty boy, I'm sure you'll end up as jailbait while they walk free. " The cop leaned in close, whispering for only InuYasha to hear. "You don't want that. Do you?"

* * *

**Interrogation Room 5**

His brother was going to squeal. Sesshomaru knew it. InuYasha could never hold his tongue for long, and with the way the cops were questioning them, it would only be a matter of time.

No.

No he had to have faith in his brother, even if he wanted to kill him all day, everyday. InuYasha maybe a lot of things, but a rat was never one of them. Sure they didn't get along, but that didn't mean anything. Whether he liked it or not they were brothers for life. The cop that was in the interrogation room with Sesshomaru glared down on him with a look so fierce it would have sent even the mightiest animals scurrying for safety.

Sesshomaru was _not_ scared.

In fact, he returned the glare with one of his own. The man smirked. Turning the chair around, he sat himself down, resting his arms along the back while still staring down Sesshomaru.

The staring contest continued for a few minutes before the cop spoke. "Sesshomaru Tashio. I know who you are."

_'As you should.'_

"Want to tell me what you were doing on the night of September 23, 2014?"

"Studying for an exam."

" Anyone can vouch for that?"

" I am sure you can find proof. Why should I provide it?"

The mans lip curled in a sneer. "To clear your name that is linked to Naraku's."

"He's a fool. "

"So you admit that you hate him."

" A strong dislike."

* * *

_**A few weeks earlier…**_

"Ugh! Souta! " Kagome banged on the door of their bathroom a few times before the taller figure of her brother peered through once it was opened. He blinked down at his sister.

" Here! Take the brush already!"

He tossed her the pink brush, which she caught easily. Before Kagome could say a thing, the door was slammed in her face.

"Idiot!"

Turning on her heel, she stormed back into her room. Setting herself on her bed, she ran the brush through her hair furiously, grumbling about how moronic her brother being over a girl.

So what! He caught the bitch cheating. She _told _him what his girlfriend was up to, but did he believe his twin? Nooooo…

And now look at the mess he was in.

Shaking her head, Kagome had stopped brushing her hair, actually feeling bad for her brother that he was hurting. They were twins. Even if she was being a bitch to him over it, that didn't mean she didn't care. She was just hurt he didn't believe her. Leaning forward a bit, she reached out to turn on her radio. Falling back onto the bed, she through back to the past two days when she had actually run into InuYasha.

Man what she wouldn't give to be loaded like that jerk. She had meant the man through her cousin Kikyou, who just happened to be dating said man. Part of Kagome was actually jealous. Getting up from her bed, she moved towards the mirror. With a deep breath, she stared at her reflection. Her hand ran along her fair skin, the pads moving along her full lips that were a soft shade of pink, before they combed through her dark, nearly midnight colored hair. She stared at her aristocratic like nose, into her own azure hues. What Japanese person had naturally blue eyes, that were so blue she had been told they were like a deep ocean? Her eyelashes were full and long, even without the help of good mascara. Her body wasn't as slim, and bottled shaped like Kikyou's, but she still had hips, and breasts. She made sure to eat right and exercise. Her belly was taut enough you can bounce a quarter off it.

Even the belly ring added a really nice touch. So why was it so hard to date? The longest relationship she had was with Hojo, and that had lasted about 2 months before he left her for her best friend Eri.

Safe to say they were no longer best friends.

Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, Kagome continued to stare at herself even when Souta had come in.

"You okay?"

Watching her brothers reflection, Kagome gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded. "Mhm! I should be asking you that though." Her smile turned into a serious frown. Her poor brother.

" I'll be okay. I should have believed you. I'm sorry I didn't. I just didn't want to believe you. We had almost made it to a year. I just….I don't know what I did wrong. "

Turning towards him, Kagome threw her arms around his neck, clutching him close. " She's stupid. We both know it's her loss. Not yours. There's someone out there for you to."

"I know. There is."

Just then there was the sound of a beep. Pulling back from her twin, Kagome moved across the room towards her dresser. Picking up her phone, she glanced at the text message, clearly from InuYasha.

"Who is it?"

"Remember that InuYasha guy that's dating Kikyou? Well he wants to meet up with us. Appearently, there's something he wants us to look at. Should we get going?"

With a shrug, Souta leaned against the door frame. "My bike?"

"Yeah! I just gotta grab my shoes and helmet."

She didn't bother waiting for her brothers response, and had only went about hurrying to grab her things. She slipped on a pair of black boots, buckling up the silver buckle. Grabbing her tan colored jacket from the closet, and her motorcycle helmet, she hurried down the steps where her brother was waiting patiently, keys in hand.

They walked towards the black and blue bike with a fluorescent dragon painted on it . When each one was sat comfortably on the bike, Kagome's arms wrapped around her brothers waist, they rode off from their house towards the park that InuYasha wanted to meet at. When they parked, and pulled off their bike gear, both Higuarshi's made their way towards they bench that InuYasha was sitting at. It was the start of a wonderful day with the information he had given them about the tycoon Naraku, and a even better friendship with InuYasha Tashio.


End file.
